Llorón
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Rin Matsuoka. Nadador olímpico. Amigo. Hermano. Llorón


**Título: **Llorón  
**Tema: **#17 — Querido/a  
**Cantidad de Palabras: **2.336  
**Notas: **Para la Tabla Sorpresa en LJ.

Importante (por si acaso): Las acciones descritas en este fic no deben ser imitadas en casa, ni con amigos, ni enemigos, ni familiares, ni con el gato, ni con el perro. (Es una nota COMPLETAMENTE EN SERIO) Dicho lo anterior, pueden seguir leyendo.

(Más notas al final)

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

Era una noche cálida y sin nubes, Rin hubiese querido quedarse un rato fuera, mirando la luna, pero desafortunadamente, no sentía ánimo para levantar la cabeza y mirar al cielo por más de dos segundos. Él no se quejaba de aquel día, por supuesto, había mejorado su tiempo y sentía que cada vez se iba volviendo más fuerte. Su única queja, era que aunque Nitori y Mikoshiba habían hecho un escándalo propio de una fiesta nacional deseándole feliz cumpleaños, ninguno de sus amigos de Iwatobi, (ni siquiera su hermana), se había acordado de su cumpleaños.

Decir que Rin se sentía desilusionado sería la peor mentira del mundo, no solo se sentía desilusionado, también estaba furioso y un poco triste. ¿En realidad nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños? ¿Era él tan poco importante que nadie había marcado esa fecha en su calendario? Hasta Gou, su hermana menor, que siempre estaba pendiente de él, parecía haber pasado por alto ese día. Entonces, se le ocurrió pensar que probablemente, estarían cobrándole todo lo que les había hecho pasar. No le pareció injusto, sin embargo, su estado de ánimo pareció descender más, si aquello era posible.

Antes de ir hacia su dormitorio, se desvió para conseguir algo de tomar, quizá podría escaparse un rato y andar por ahí. Lentamente, caminó hacia la máquina expendedora, un camino que no era tan largo, ni tan complicado. Tampoco era oscuro y mucho menos inseguro. De cualquier manera, Rin no tenía nada que temer, estaba en su propia escuela, allí no había gente peligrosa… Bueno, quizá hubiese un par de delincuentes, pero no eran nada que alguien como él pudiese sacarse de encima fácilmente.

Por si acaso, miró a la derecha; luego, a la izquierda; después, detrás de él. Era extraño, de repente había tenido la sensación que alguien lo observaba, detuvo su mirada en un grupo de arbustos a su derecha, pero no sucedió nada. Al acercarse a la máquina, miró a su izquierda, sin dejar de hacerlo, introdujo el dinero en la ranura correcta y seleccionó su bebida, la escuchó caer, pero se tomó su tiempo para agacharse a recogerla: Estaba seguro que había visto algo moverse en el pasillo. Tragó saliva y recogió su bebida, volvió a mirar hacia ambos lados antes de partir hacia su dormitorio. "_No hay nada que temer_", pensó, "_Me los puedo sacar de encima sin problema_". Destapó la lata con su mano derecha y con la izquierda buscó algo en su bolsillo que le sirviera para atacar a cualquiera que se le lanzara encima, solo encontró unos cuantos billetes. Sus llaves y el resto de sus cosas las había dejado a cargo de Nitori, quien alegremente se había ofrecido a llevarlas a su cuarto. Decidió caminar más rápido y confiar en sus puños, y si no podía pegarle a nadie, siempre podía morderlos.

Iba a tomar el primer sorbo de su bebida, cuando algo negro le cubrió la cabeza y un objeto peligrosamente similar a una pistola se clavó en su espalda.

.

Se sacudió todo lo que pudo, pero no logró hacer mucho, no logró pegarle a nadie y mucho menos morder. Unos brazos más gruesos lo agarraban fuertemente y sin querer, pensó en Makoto. Una figura daba vueltas alrededor de él, diciéndole que no se moviera. La voz estaba amortiguada por algo que parecía ser una tela. Sintió unas manos suaves sobre sus muñecas, atándolas; parecían pertenecer a una mujer. Pero en su escuela no había mujeres… Entonces sus atacantes eran de otra escuela. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso? ¡Y precisamente el día de su cumpleaños!

La persona de los brazos grandes lo cargó sobre sus hombros, caminó un rato hasta que escuchó unos murmullos, una puerta que se abría, una silla siendo arrastrada, la puerta cerrándose y luego, la persona lo puso sobre la silla. Se hizo un grave silencio, Rin trataba de averiguar dónde estaban sus atacantes, mas no podía hacer mucho, sus tobillos estaban atados a las patas de la silla y sus manos, tras él. A pesar de todo, Rin no pudo evitar notar que los nudos no eran tan fuertes y que si se esforzaba un poco, podía desatarlos.

No lo hizo cuando escuchó una computadora siendo encendida, y las voces amortiguadas apurando a los otros. Rin trató de calmar el ritmo desbocado de su corazón, para buscar una manera inteligente y poco peligrosa de salir de aquello. Su voluntad dudó un poco cuando sintió la respiración de alguien a su derecha, susurrándole algo al oído.

"_¿Acaba de decirme que lo siente?_", se preguntó Rin.

No alcanzó a pensar en algo para decirle, porque enseguida escuchó unas risitas, (provenientes de un video que seguramente venía de la computadora que acababan de conectar). Y luego, alguien que pedía silencio y se aclaraba la garganta:

—¡Rin-chan! —. Era la voz de Nagisa— ¿Pensabas que nos habíamos olvidado de ti?

—Ven, dame eso interrumpió la voz de Gou—. Hermano, no nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños. Pero seguro ahora estás asustado porque un grupo de desconocidos te acaba de atacar y llevar a un sitio desconocido, probablemente estés atado a una silla y… Bueno, es idea de él—. Rin no supo a quien se refería, pero supuso que era Nagisa. Enseguida, alguien le quitó la tela que cubría su cabeza, miró la pantalla de la computadora y confirmó su sospecha al ver el vídeo pausado, con la imagen de su hermana menor señalando con su pulgar al rubio a su izquierda. Alguien oprimió un botón, y el vídeo continuó.

—Lo vio en un programa de televisión y enseguida se le ocurrió intentarlo con cualquiera que estuviese cumpliendo años, y la fecha más cercana era la del tuyo.

—Probablemente nos quieras matar ahora, Rin-chan, pero valió la pena.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó alguien, la cámara se movió para enfocar a Makoto—. No es una buena idea.

—Pero tú lo aprobaste, Makoto —. Era Haruka.

—No es como si Nagisa me hubiese dado muchas opciones. Y tú también lo aprobaste.

—Quiero verlo asustado —respondió Haruka, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se supone que tenemos que darle nuestros buenos deseos a Rin-san —. La cámara enfocó a Rei ajustándose sus gafas—. Ya explicamos lo suficiente. Rin-san, si quieres matar a alguien que sea a Nagisa-kun—. Se oyó un ruido de protesta, pero Rei continuó—. Me disculpo por todo esto, Rin-san. Y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, y por todo lo que me has enseñado. En estos meses he aprendido mucho de ti, y espero que podamos seguir cultivando nuestra amistad por los años que vienen.

—¡Que cursi, Rei-chan!

—Se supone que debemos decirle lo que sentimos, al menos eso dijeron ustedes.

—Sí, sí —, respondió Nagisa— Sigo yo. ¡Rin-chan! Fui yo el de la idea. Emocionante, ¿no? Espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, y que te den muchos regalos. ¡Te va a encantar el mío! —, se detuvo y escuchó atentamente a Rei que le decía algo al oído—. ¡Ah, sí! Bueno… Rei-chan dice que tengo que darte las gracias por ser un buen amigo y por volver al buen camino.

—Hermano —. Era el turno de Gou—. Perdón si casi te matamos, pero espero que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños. Todo lo que hicimos lo hicimos pensando en ti y porque te queremos. Hasta Haruka-senpai te quiere, aunque no lo admita. Así que, espero que lo pases bien.

La cámara se movió y enfocó a Makoto, que sonreía tímidamente.

—Primero que todo, Rin, ¡Perdón! —. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante cuanto más pudo, al ser su posición demasiado incómoda para hacer una venia completa—. Espero que nos perdones, no te enojes demasiado por todo esto. Perdón, Rin…—. Rin vio como Haruka le daba un codazo y no pudo evitar reír, el sonido de su propia risa le pareció un poco tembloroso, pero asumió que era el susto que acababa de pasar—. Está bien… Bueno, esto… Rin, no sé qué decir… Sí, sí Nagisa, voy a decir lo que siento… Rin, hace varios años, eras un pequeño niño alegre y sin preocupaciones—. Makoto se rio al escuchar la exclamación de Nagisa: "¡Y con dientes normales!"—. Eso no importa, Nagisa… Hemos pasado por muchas cosas y espero que ninguna de esas te haya quitado tu espíritu alegre. Gracias por haber venido a este mundo, a Iwatobi y haberte acercado a nosotros. ¡Ah! Y Haru hizo tu pastel de cumpleaños.

—"Haber venido a este mundo" —repitió Nagisa, pero no se burló. Rin vio un poco borroso y se escuchó a sí mismo sorber por la nariz, lo atribuyó al frío de la habitación.

—Haruka-senpai —dijo Rei, la imagen del muchacho apareció en la cámara.

—Rin… —empezó. A su derecha, Makoto lo miró fijamente; Rei, inclinó un poco la cabeza, Gou y Nagisa lo imitaron, todos tenían una evidente expresión de expectación—. Hay caballa con rodajas de piña, ellos me obligaron a hacer el pastel. Feliz cumpleaños.

La pantalla se oscureció y las luces de la habitación se encendieron, Rin se dio cuenta que alguien lo había desatado, y enseguida notó las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Vio a su grupo de amigos rodeándolo, todos con cierta precaución. Nunca se sabía cuándo Rin podía estallar y aún más cuando acababan de darle el susto de su vida.

Pero Rin no reaccionó. Parecía estar completamente abrumado por sus emociones, había vuelto a sentarse en la silla y sollozaba. El pequeño grupo intercambió miradas de preocupación; fue Makoto quien se acercó a la silla, cuyo ocupante ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

—Rin… ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y enseguida quiso darse un golpe, era una pregunta idiota. Sin embargo, se inclinó y lentamente, puso una mano sobre los hombros de su amigo. Cuando éste saltó ante el contacto, Makoto retrocedió rápidamente. No, no estaba bien.

—¿En qué demonios estaban pensando? —preguntó el muchacho después de unos segundos. Makoto sonrío débilmente, como pidiendo una disculpa.

—Eh… Bueno…

—No sé si este es el peor o el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo —admitió Rin, alguien soltó una risita emocionada.

—Espera a que termine y luego lo decides —dijo Nagisa antes de que Rin pudiese continuar. Se acercó al muchacho y lo tomó del brazo. Lo arrastró fuera del cuarto, seguido por el resto del club de natación.

—¿De dónde sacaste semejante idea? —preguntó Rin cuando hubieron salido.

—De la televisión —respondió el aludido y zanjó el asunto apretando el brazo de su compañero y caminando más rápido.

.

Rin entró a su habitación en Samezuka casi a la medianoche, estaba seguro que se iba a ganar un regaño por aquello, pero para su sorpresa, Mikoshiba había escogido esa noche para dormir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Abrió la puerta haciendo equilibrio con todos los paquetes que llevaba y los descargó en su cama, tratando de no despertar a Nitori.

Se había recuperado de aquel susto con relativa rapidez, al escuchar las voces provenientes del vídeo. Luego, se había enojado, no porque hubiesen pasado todo el día haciéndole creer que era poco mejor que un montón de basura; era más bien porque había creído que todo aquel acto era innecesario y, francamente, riesgoso. Rin podría haber reaccionado de mil maneras diferentes, pudo haber golpeado a alguno de ellos, o causarles heridas graves. Pudo haber mordido a Gou, o pateado a Rei, o a cualquiera de los otros.

¿Quizá ellos habían tenido en cuenta todo eso antes de hacerlo? Rin esperaba que sí, aunque con Nagisa pensar no era un prerrequisito para actuar, confiaba que el resto del equipo hubiese tenido la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para _tratar _de convencerlo. Obviamente, si lo habían intentado, no habían lo logrado nada.

Aún se sentía con ganas de llorar, se contuvo al sentir su celular vibrando en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Makoto.

_¿Ya estás allá? ¿Todo bien? :)_

Rin no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, Makoto nunca escribía un mensaje sin un emoticón. Puso las bolsas en el piso y se acostó en su cama mientras le respondía a Makoto:

_Sí, todo bien. _

Casi tiró su celular contra la pared más cercana, al recibir la respuesta:

_¿Dejaste de llorar? ;)_

A Makoto se le había contagiado un poco de la personalidad de Nagisa, o tal vez siempre había sido así y su exterior gentil lo ocultaba. Rin no supo que pensar cuando enseguida recibió otro mensaje:

_No me estoy burlando. Solo quería decirte que si necesitabas, probablemente tengas muchas emociones guardadas y necesites hablar con alguien :)_

Rin trató de no maldecir en voz alta y supuso que lo mejor era seguir el consejo de Makoto:

_Sí, bueno… Gracias. Por todo. Hasta mañana._

Makoto respondió con un emoticón y le deseó buenas noches. Antes de cerrar los ojos, Rin miró los paquetes a un lado de su cama, todos llenos de regalos para él. Había sido inesperado, todos le habían regalado algo, hasta Haruka, que le había dado un pequeño objeto artesanal, con forma de tiburón. Era demasiado, más de lo que esperaba… Y por enésima vez aquella noche, lloró. Recordó la risa de Nagisa al verlo llorar la tercera vez y a Gou palmeándole la espalda, diciendo "No sabía que eras…", se había detenido, al no saber cómo decirlo exactamente; fue Nagisa quien lo dijo: "¡Llorón! ¿Rin-chan, eres de los que llora viendo películas románticas?". Sí, él era un llorón, probablemente sus compañeros se lo recordaran hasta el último día de su vida, quizá el día de su muerte, su epitafio tendría algo como "Rin Matsuoka. Nadador olímpico. Amigo. Hermano. Llorón". Y a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

O tal vez si le importaría, y volviera desde el otro mundo para aterrorizarlos. A todos. Excepto quizá a Makoto, él era demasiado asustadizo.

No supo en que momento sus planes de venganza desde el otro mundo dejaron de ser imaginación y se convirtieron en un apacible sueño.

* * *

_Más Notas: _Algún día escribiré más "TsundeRin", por ahora, dos mil palabras. Porque Rin se lo merece también.

Y probablemente también escribiré algo más de Makoto y sus mensajes con emoticones y sus mensajes a Rin y... Bueno, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.  
Lo que sucede con Rin lo vi en TV, no recuerdo en que serie. Si me sucediera a mí, creo que me daría un ataque cardíaco.

Estoy feliz porque hace mucho no escribía y me he doy la auto-bienvenida a la sección de Free!


End file.
